New Recruit
by AgentNorthCarolina
Summary: What happens when Carolina is now South Carolina, so that a new recruit can join? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

It was not good news ever to be called to the Director's office, especially on a Monday morning. It always meant that there was a KIA, a punishment, or you had to give a tour to a new recruit. Unfortunate for Carolina, she got sent to the Director's office this time. When she arrived, she was told to wait by FILISS. Once she was let into the office, it seemed to be nothing but bad news. "Carolina, as you know, each Freelancer is named after one of the 50 States" said the Director. "And as you are named Carolina, which takes two states. Too fix this you will be renamed South Carolina, effective immediately." Carolina started to groan in her mind, meaning that this will most likely have a new recruit with the name North Carolina. The Director continued on stating that a new recruit, named North Carolina as her suspicions confirmed. "He will be joining your squad, as a vehicle expert, and an extremely good one at that" continued the Director. "You will be his guide for when he arrives tomorrow morning. You will escort him to get his armor from the armory, take him to the med-bay for his physical examination, and then take him to his room, which he will be sharing will Agent New York."

Carolina approached the mess hall where the rest of her squad and friends were sitting, eating their breakfast and taking about what they thought had happened to Carolina when she was called to see the Director. When she got to the table, she calmly explained, "they changed my official name to South Carolina, and we have a new recruit showing up tomorrow morning." York laughed about it, thinking that the new recruit would be fun to have a hazing. "And York, the new guy will be your new roommate." Stated Carolina, which seemed to shut York up. The rest of the day went along as normal, with everyone starting rumors as why the new kid was recruited, some ranging from luck, to the possibility that he was tougher than any of them, even Texas. When the end of the rolled around, York tried to enjoy his last night of having his own room. He couldn't seem to, wondering what the new guy that would be in his room for the entire duration of Project Freelancer.

The morning rolled around, to no excitement from any Freelancer, except Texas, who was looking for a fight with the recruit on the training floor. Carolina woke up groggily, put on her armor, and shuffled to the landing bay, waiting for the recruit to land. When the Pelican finally did land, she expected to see a thirty-something year old built like a linebacker, but instead she saw kid that couldn't have been older than 21. He had short blonde hair with a tan and dark blue eyes. He did have some muscle on him, as if he played football. Carolina walked up to him as he was grabbing a duffel bag. "Hey, you're the new recruit right? I'm Carolina, and I was sent to take you on the tour" she says. "Yeah, I'm the new kid" says the kid. "Ok, I just need to need to know a few things first, such as your name" say Carolina. "I'm Conor Ryell" says the kid. "No I mean your new name" say Carolina. "Oh, yeah, I'm North Carolina, but just call me NC" responds Conor. "Alright NC, let's take you to get your armor" says Carolina.

Once they arrived at the Armory, NC got suited up in an armor set comprised of an EVA standard helmet with a Puma etched into the visor, and standard Defender class armor, with a steel coloring and dark blue highlights. "What's with the Puma?" asks Carolina. NC responds with a simple "It's a Panther." Once they had finished with the armor, they started to head down to the med-bay to get the physical when she started to ask about the reasoning behind the Panther and the color of his armor. "It comes from the American Football team, the Carolina Panthers, which was the logo and the colors of the team" replied NC. Carolina seemed to not really be interested in the conversation, just wanting to get the tour over with. NC had his physical, passed very well, with only some low electrolytes. Carolina took him to his room with York, where they arrived around 3. "Be in on the training floor in an hour" said Carolina, "you will be sparring with Tex, which is gonna be fun to watch."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Carolina, just give me 10 minutes to unpack, then I'll be downstairs to spar" said NC. York was still in the room when NC was unpacking when York started to interrogate him about his interests. NC sat down and answered all of the questions until York started to try to set him up with South Dakota, but during the tour he had overheard York talking about hazing him without even thinking about the fact that NC was even there. NC feed him the information that would be harmless to him, such as the fact that he listened to Eminem, even though the music was outdated by 2552. "So York, I've been here for about 6 hours, and I already know that you're trying to sleep with Carolina, and you're probably close" says NC "just try to remember to leave a sock on the door if you need some personal time." York looked horrorstruck that NC had already known about his secret. After that he decided that it would be better if he just took NC down to the sparring floor to have is introductions with the rest of his squad.

When they got to the floor, Wash and North tried to give him advice to stick with a weapon that he knew well, and just stick with that. South gave him advice that when he was on his ass crying, don't make it audible, as she said it would make Tex angrier. Maine just tried to hand him live ammunition and grenades, growling at him. He saw Texas walking down to the floor, only saying to watch his back. To everyone's surprise, NC just said in a surprised voice, "Ali? Is that you?" Everyone was worried that NC had just made her mad, but once again to their surprise, she responded with glee in her voice "CONOR FUCKING RYELL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" NC responded by giving her a high five, and them talking about what had happened to each other in the 15 years that they hadn't seen each other. They made their way down to the floor, where they started the session with pistols with simulated rounds.

FILISS announced the start of the round for the session where to against all expectations, no one was killed for an entire 10 minutes, no one was hit. Texas had bit her tongue, regretting the fact that she had trained him as well as she had. Texas was 19 when she had me Conor at 4. She protected him from thugs and trained him using an Air-Soft pistol, to which he had become almost as good as she was, but she was still better than him. Using the Active Camouflage, she tricked him, but she still showed sympathy by shooting him in the knees. NC showed thanks for her mercy by not exploiting the fact that he knew her as well as she knew him. She knew him as a happy little 4 year old, while he knew her at 19, where she already matured and knew what she was going to know.

At the end of the session, the squad sat down in the mess hall where everyone pestered them to find out how they knew each other, while they told the story of them meeting at a police station in downtown Raleigh, after Texas had been found there after running away from home, and NC was there because it was right next to the park by his house. NC asked how Leonard was, as he was Texas' boyfriend that was back in Austin. She left to find somewhere else for a while before she left for the Marines. York was awe inspired by the kid that could hold his own against Texas, for longer than him, Wyoming, and Maine. After the meal, everyone had retired to their bunks for the night. NC went to sleep after 20 minutes of York asking him questions, and telling York that tomorrow, NC had to get up early to go practice flying in the Pelican for an upcoming mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone for the short chapter and long wait, but i will try to upload a long chapter every two weeks. **

"Attention, we need Agents New York, South Carolina, South and North Dakota, Texas, and Washington to the briefing room. Repeat, Agents New York, South Carolina, South and North Dakota, Texas, and Washington to the briefing room." blares over the Mother of Inventions' intercom as the Agents shuffle into their armor, and down to the briefing room, as York realizes that he knew that they were receiving a mission that he had known about the night before. As they get in line and prepared for a mission. "As some of you may know, Project Freelancer has increased its forces, and we need another A.I." the Director announces calmly, "And it seems fit to give our recruit an A.I., as his abilities would dictate higher need for an A.I., and as it so happens, the Insurrection has stolen one. The plan is to have Agent North Carolina, who is currently waiting for you in the launching bay, fly you in while the six of you into the compound, and you will clear the compound of all hostiles, and collect all data that can be found. Each of your objectives will be uploaded to your helmets. You are now dismissed."

THIS IS BULLSHIT! SOME NEWB IS GETTING AN A.I. AFTER HIS FIRST FUCKING DAY! AND I STILL DON'T EVEN A ONE!" Rages South, as she destroys a crate in the loading bay. "Sis, calm down, it's just because they trust you more. They know that you'll be fine in a fight, but he's a driver, they just want what's best for him" says North, trying to calm down South. "You guys talking about me?" NC says jokingly, prepping the pelican for takeoff. "Alright fuckers, hop in." shouts NC. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, prep for takeoff, as we will be traveling for some time before the compound is stormed. If you have any questions, keep them to yourselves."

After about two hours a flight, they had arrived at the compound. "Sorry guys, no safe in LZ in range, prepare for a jump. And if you guys have the chance, bring me back a souvenir." says NC as he lets the group get prepped for a jump. "Oh, we'll be sure to bring you something asshat." South says angrily as she jumps. "Well, I'll see you when Carolina give me the all clear.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aright, we'll contact you when we have the package. Over and out." Carolina says into her mic, confirming the little help the team will be receiving on the task at hand. "So I take it I'm going to be paired with the squad's worst fighter, and were taking point?" jokes York as he and Wash had talked about this in the past. "Hey, you said I wasn't the second worst fighter on the squad!" exclaims Wash, with York replying "Oh right, we agreed on you being the WORST fighter." which seemed to shut Wash up real quick. "Everyone, we need focus on the mission at hand. I don't care whether or not the kid get the A.I., but the director wants it back." shouts Carolina, trying to get them back on the task at hand. "Fine, but if his ass gets sarcastic with me again, I'm breaking my foot off in his ass." replies South. "Sure, whatever, just get North up to a vantage point, York, Wash, take point while South, Texas and I will go into the compound to try to find the A.I., and when we finish up, clear an LZ. Clear? If so, we are Oscar Mike." Carolina says, getting the team prepped for the team to enter the compound.

Carolina POV

I pull out my plasma guns that we found while recovering the Sarcophagus, prepping to break down the door, while Tex gives the signal to back off so she can kick in the door. I give the Ok, as she is carrying a shotgun and a SMG, so she is a bit better of a choice to let through first, but as Tex kicks in the door, we find no one. We know that there are hostiles here, as North's motion trackers show ten other hostiles in the compound. "South, we need you to take the time to set the motion trackers, we have no idea where they are" I say. She begrudgingly takes the time to do it, and we find a false panel behind a bookcase. We found a staircase, and the trackers showed around 30 hostiles, below, and NC calls in to alert us that we have two pelicans coming in. "Director, this is a urgent message from Agent South Carolina, we need to send in Agents Maine, Wyoming, and Florida. Transmission out." Almost as soon as we end the message, we see four drop pods falling in the courtyard. "Why is there a third? We had Maine, Florida and Wyoming inbound, who else is there?" shouts South, while the rest of us know it's a weapon drop, most likely with Rocker Launchers and Plasma Homers to shoot down the inbound Pelicans. I get on the team radio, shouting, "NC, we need a pick up for North and Wyoming. Keep the back open so they can fire on the Pelicans." as Wyoming opens up the pod to grab some rockets, and North arrives with NC piloting, giving them ten seconds before he takes off.

NC POV

"North, Wyoming, the back is going to remain open, and I recommend activating Grav Lock, and prepare to open fire on two pelicans carrying Insurrectionist support." I shout as they hop in and nod, acknowledging the advice. We take off as fast as we can, preparing to attack, but its tricky trying to fly while evading enemies, and trying to keep stable so that they can fire. We pull in front of the first pelican trying to let them both destroy the first, and after we succeed, the blow up the second, allowing an all clear from Mother of Invention, I take them back to help finish the fight.

Carolina POV

As soon as the rest start going to finish the fight outside, Texas and South start down the stairs, as I go to grab Florida for assistance. "Well, I'm pleased as punch for being chosen. Thank you." He says as he always does when he is included. We start down the stairs as we see Tex fighting of many hostiles, while South start shooting them one by one with her shotgun. Florida joins the fight as I start to head to the mainframe. When I arrive I find the room empty, and I start to search for the A.I., and after I find him, I get a name. "Hello, I am Rho Upsilon Alpha Nu, or RYAN for short, who can I murder for you today?" the A.I. says in a voice with a deep bass, but a twinge of psychoticness in his voice. "None" I say "we are you here to return you to the ownership of Project Freelancer. I need all other data from this computer on this drive" I say while inserting the drive into the mainframe. "Absolutely, will be done in thirty seconds" he says, while we get the all clear from up top, but still hostiles in the basement. I run back out to see Tex finishing off the last of the hostiles, giving me the all clear to contact NC. "NC, we need evac in 30, retrieving the package, get everyone on the pelican. I'll be in soon" I shout, knowing that we need to leave fast. "On it, and don't forget that souvenir." he say jokingly. I return to the room, where the AI tells me that he finished the transfer, and found another AI called Rho Alpha Upsilon, or RAY. I get the drive and make a mad dash to the courtyard and jump onto the ship, just as NC takes off. "Well, that was a thing" says Wash right as we leave the atmosphere.

As soon as we return to the Mother of Invention, I start a course right to the Directors office, thinking out my choice of words. I arrive, with his first words "did the package get delivered safely?" "Yes, we found two AIs, Rho Upsilon Alpha Nu and Rho Alpha Upsilon" "Good, tell Agent North Carolina to report to the Med Bay and give him both" he replies. I bite my tongue so that I don't protest his decision, knowing the anger in would cause. "It will be done right away" I reply, as I leave the room, heading to York's room knowing NC would be there. "Conor, were heading to the med bay, procedure time" I tell him. "Alright, what's going on though" he says as we start. I now know that he doesn't know what he is about to go through. "You're about to get two AI to assist you in the field, but don't tell anyone about the second, choose one for social interactions, and stick with that one." I tell him, knowing that he is about to go through a shit ton of pain.

NC Perspective

I get to the Med Bay, while Carolina hand the doctor two flash drives. I lay down on the table as the doc directs, and he has me knocked out after he shaves every inch of hair on my head and makes marks with a sharpie. As I pass out I see Carolina, York, and the Director look on through the glass.

Two hours later…

I wake up, with the three of them still watching, and a pounding headache. As I sit up with a jolt I see two holograms hovering in front of me. One looks to be a man in his mid-30's wearing an olive t-shirt and jeans, but he has brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. The other one looks much younger, with a black t-shirt under a purple hoodie, jeans, and a single rose on the shirt. He wears glasses, has pale skin, but dark hair and amber eyes. "The hero finally awakes" says the one who looks a bit older, while the younger one just says "great, now it can finally be consensual" while laughing his ass of. "Ah, so our patient finally has awaken, and met his new AIs" says the Director, introducing the older one as Rho Upsilon Alpha Nu, or RYAN for short, and the other as Rho Alpha Upsilon, or RAY. "I will leave you to your team, and to learn more of the AI's personalities." the Director says while leaving. "So, you finally woke up and found your souvenirs from our trip" says Carolina, remembering my constant joking about a present. "Yeah, a pounding headache and two more people talking in my head" I say, half happy and half pissed, while York comes over and tries to help me up, thinking that I was struggling to get up. I gestured for him to let me get up myself. We start to walk back to our room while York asks "So what are they?" confusing me. "What do you mean what are they?" I reply, knowing he has an AI. "All AI are based off of one of many personality traits, and they are sometimes almost the same as the agent." He says, finally reveling what he means. "I don't know yet, they just kinda left after the Director left." I say. "Hold on, RAY, RYAN come online" he says, while they appear in front of me. "Welp, this is going to be fun." says RAY.


	5. Chapter 5

** Alright guys, sorry for the shortish chapter, got a lot of stuff goin on, school mainly, but I am also about to drop some big knowledge about the AI. Let's Go…**

"Director, if I may inquire about the…increase of AI with the lack of knowledge of anyone?" inquires the Counselor, pacing around the room, with a slight look of worry on his face, knowing that if the Chairman of the Oversight Subcommittee finds out, the entire Project could be shut down.

"It's simple Counselor, they do not belong to us. They never did. When we received word of the Insurrection having possession of the AI's we now know and RYAN and RAY, gave the opportunity to raid the compound, steal the AI, and gather additional evidence." says the Director, the same steely look as always, stopping the Counselor in his tracks, putting a look on his face completely filled with shock.

As he returns to the normal attitude, he continues to inquire "Also, why choose to give the recruit two full AI's, and not fragment them, similar to the Alpha?" "Because Counselor, it allows me to run a few more of my…tests so to speak." replies Director, still with his non changing face, still prepared for anything that the Counselor may ask about his decisions.

"And Director, what tests may I be looking for to document the process?" questions the Counselor, pulling out a tablet to take notes. "Two tests, one is to see the mental state on two AI's one an individual. We are performing a similar test on Agent South Carolina, but she only has fragments. These are full AI's, and will put more stress on Agent North Carolina's mind, and with his youth, it will make the test more…interesting" the Director states giving the Counselor time to write down the notes. "And secondly, in another test similar to a currently running test, we see how socially, the other Agents react to full AI's, while they are only given fragments." continuing to give the Counselor time to finish up the test notes.

"Director, looking over Agent North Carolina's file, are you sure he is…optimal for AI's? His file shows poor decision making process, not taking situations seriously almost ever, and his priority for showmanship over efficiency." announces the Counselor, looking over the tablet with looks of disdain. "Yes Counselor, he does have some major flaws, but, if you look over the rest of the file, previous operations with a smaller intelligence group based out of England has shown that he is more than capable of bringing vital assistance to the Project as needed." replies the Director. "Sir, I will trust your judgment, but I do hope that you made the right decision", letting the Director think about his decisions alone. After the Counselor leaves, the Director quietly thinks to himself "I know my decision was the right one, but you lack of faith, was not."


End file.
